


Welcome to Night Vale fan translation (欢迎来到夜谷) ep1-3

by olanthanide



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olanthanide/pseuds/olanthanide
Summary: Disclaimer:The translation for this episode is based on transcript by pickmansprogress on dreamwidth and Cecil Speaks on tumblr. The transcript is of a podcast called "Welcome to Night Vale" created by Joseph Fink and Jeffery Cranor; the official site is at Commonplace Books. This translation is not affiliated with Welcome to Night Vale or Commonplace Books. No copyright infringement is intended.免责声明:本 集的翻译是按着pickmansprogress和 Cecil Speaks的剧本所编译, 它的原文在dreamwidth和tumblr. 剧本是个叫Welcome to Night Vale演播, 它的正式网站可以在Commonplace Books找到. 本版翻译和Welcome to Night Vale 和 Commonplace Books毫无关系. 也没有违反任何人的版权意识.





	1. Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Welcome to Night Vale transcripts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/440310) by pickmansprogress. 
  * A translation of [Cecil Speaks](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/441872) by Cecil Speaks. 



这是一个拥有炎热的太阳, 美丽的月亮, 和会在假寐时从头上划过的神秘的光芒的友善的沙漠乡镇.

欢迎来到夜谷.

[器乐主题曲乐响起---]

\--------------------------------

 

各位听众, 您们好. 首先, 我必须宣读一段简短通知: "市议会宣布 在 RALPH(1)附近, 在EARL 和 SOMMERSET的拐角处, 新开放一个狗公园(2), 并提醒大家狗禁止进入这狗公园. 人禁止进入这狗公园. 你有可能在狗公园内看见蒙面人. 不要接近他们. 不要接近狗公园. 它的围栏是通电的, 非常危险. 尽量不要去看那狗公园, 特别不要长时间盯着遮盖着脸的人物. 这狗公园不会伤害你."

接下来, 新闻:

住在车场那边的老阿婆JOSIE 说天使在她面前显现了. 她说它们有十英尺高, 辉煌灿烂, 而且有一个是黑的. 她说它们帮了她做各种家务活. 有一个帮她换了个灯泡. 是在后院阳台的那个. 她现在正在开价卖着个被天使触摸过的灯泡. 是那个黑的天使的触摸过的, 如果这能增加任何人的诱惑. 如果你感兴趣的话, 请通知 老阿婆JOSIE. 她住在车场那边.

今天镇上新来了个人. 他是谁? 他想从我们要什么? 为什么他的发型那么美丽, 完美? 为什么他的外套那么美丽, 完美? 他说他是个科学家. 但是话说回来.我们都曾在我们的一生中, 在某一刻, 当过科学家. 但他为什么在现在? 他为什么在这里? 而且他打算拿那么多烧杯和嗡嗡叫的电动仪器, 在他租的那个实验室里做些什么? 在那个 RICO老大的饼店(3)旁的那所实验室. 没人能做出像RICO老大那样的饼. ..没人.

顺便提醒一下各位家长: 我们应该讨论一下当您带孩子到灌木丛和废沙矿区去游玩时的安全. 您需要给孩子们充足的水, 确定在地有树阴, 还该注意当时直升机的颜色.在那个地区上空盘旋的, 没标志的, 直升飞机是黑色的吗? 大概是世界政府. 当天不太适合在那个地区游玩. 是蓝色的吗? 那是治安局的秘密警察. 他们会密切的观察着您的孩子, 而且很少会拐走一个. 飞机上面漆上了伏冲的猛禽吗? 没人知道那些直升机是谁的, 或者它们想干什么. 不要在这地区玩了. 回家, 锁好门呆着, 直到治安局的秘密警察在您的门前留下一只康乃馨以表示危险已过. 捂上您的耳朵以便抵挡尖叫声. 此外, 请记住: 佳得乐(4)基本上就是苏打水, 所以您应该给您的孩子凉白开, 也许再加上几瓣橙子.

\-----------------------------

一架商业飞机在今天飞过当地空域时突然消失, 之后在夜谷小学体育馆, 在篮球练习时重新出现, 严重地干扰了练习. 这架喷气式飞机咆吼着冲进小小的体育馆仅仅不到一秒而已, 即在它能撞倒任何队员或建筑之前, 再一次消失...这次, 看来, 是永远的消失了. 目前没有相关报告指出这是否, 或着怎么, 会影响到夜谷的山狮队的比赛日程, 或者这是不是他们的死对手, 沙崖的仙人掌队的所为. 沙崖总是试图向我们显摆他们的优势, 比如说利用更高级的队服, 更好吃.的赛前零食, 和, 或许, 把一架商业喷气式飞机转移到我们的体育馆里,起码耽误了我们几分钟的练习时间! 你们应该感到羞愧, 沙崖. 羞愧.

那位新来的科学家, 我们现在知道, 叫做 CARLOS. 他召开了一个全镇会议. 他拥有方正的下额和跟军方墓地一样整齐的牙齿. 他的头发是完美的. 我们大家都对他那完美的头发感到同量的憎恨, 绝望, 与爱慕. JOSIE老阿婆带了玉米面面包. 它的味道还可以, 但是缺盐. 她说天使们拿了她的盐去完成什么神圣的任务, 而她还没来得及再买些. CARLOS告诉我们我们的社区是, 相比之下, 在美国最值得科研兴趣的, 而且他是为了研究这周围到底怎么了而来的. 他当时露齿而笑, 他所有的一切都是完美的.

而我立刻坠落情网.

...当时来自未知, 但是危险的, 机构的官员在室后, 观察着我们. 我为CARLOS 感到恐惧. 我为夜谷感到恐惧. 我为那些陷落在他们所不知道的事情和他们不知道他们所不知道的事情之间的人们感到恐惧.

\-----------------

今天早上，我们收到了一份新闻稿: "夜谷商业团自豪的宣布一个全新夜谷港及海滨游乐区的开业!” 我最近接收他们的邀请, 参观过这些设施, 并且可以告诉您它十分豪华, 漂亮! 它拥有用环保回收材料所造的结实的码头, 一个专给行人的木板路, 和不少可以被当地的食品商和店主转换成一个繁忙的市场的专用店铺. 话说回来, 有些人有点担心我们因为居住在沙漠里, 所以海滨没有海水的这个情况. 这的确是个缺点, 我也同意. 比如说, 那条木板路此刻正面对着灌木丛和石头. 商业团此刻并没有提出任何解决这问题的方法, 但是他们对我保证这个新的海滨游乐区会对夜谷有大大的好处. 也许我们应该等到下次发洪水的时候再到那去, 好经受真正的海滨经验.

当地的全国步枪协会(5)小组正在为他们筹款周活动销售保险杠贴纸. 他们也给本广播台送了一个以扩大宣传. 而...因为本台是为了公共服务而在, 我很乐意把这个信息传诵给大家. 这些贴画是用高质量的, 结实的, 乙烯基做的, 它们上面写着: "枪不会杀死人! 枪不可能杀死人; 我们都刀枪不入, 这是一个奇迹!" 您可以站在门口喊"全国步枪协会" 以购买.

CARLOS和他那队科学家们警告我们在小学后面的新开发区那有一埬实际上不存在的房子. "它看起来好像它存在," CARLOS 和他完美的头发解释到, "就像, 你看它时它就在那! 而且它夹在两个跟它一模一样的房子之间,所以它存在比它不存在更说的过去." 但是, 他说, 他们已经做过实验而那墥房子真不在. 在广播时刻, 一组科学家们正在不存在的房子前的人行道上站成一群, 互相挑战, 看谁敢去敲那扇门.

昨天有人在邮局听到很大的嚎叫声. 邮递员们声明他们无可奉告, 虽然路当时过的人形容那声音听起好像一个人的灵魂正在被黑魔术毁灭. 有位印第安猎人...各位, 话说回来, 我不知道您是否碰见过这人; 他是那个看起来好像, 也许, 他是有斯拉夫血统的那位? 虽然他看起来这样他却戴了顶出自某些带有种族歧视的卡通头饰(6)，并声明他可以在马路上辨别出动物的足迹...他当时出现在当场并且发誓他可以发现真相. 当时没人答哩他,因为他那头饰让人无法认真对待他.

\-----------------------------------

光芒...可以在ARBY快餐店(7)的上空看到.

...不是 ARBY的招牌发出的光. 比它更高, 比它更远. 我们知道它的差别. 我们跟上了它们的把戏. 我们理解这个" ARBY快餐店上的光"的把戏,

外来的侵略者. 女士们, 先生们, 未来已经来到, 而它在离 ARBY大概一百英尺的上空.

\-------------------------------

CARLOS 和他的科学家们, 在800号高速公路旁的监控站, 报告他们的地震仪注已经显示当地有剧烈的大地位移, 也就是说现在的地面应该在上上下下的乱震. 我不知道各位的情况怎么样, 但是我认为现在的地面平静的像一个在快速穿梭过一个无边无际的空间的小球的表面可能的平静. CARLOS说他们再次检查过地震仪, 而它们都工作的极其正常. 说白了, 似乎夜谷这里正在发生灾难性的地震，却没人能够感觉到. 那么...无论如何,提出保险索赔吧。至少看看你能得到什么，对不对

现在是交通报道时段, 各位听众! 听好了: 警察正在发出关于高速公路上的鬼车的警报--关于那些只在远处才能看到的, 能达到想象不到的速度的, 从  
一个未知地点奔向另一个更未知的地点的车辆. 他们想提醒您不要跟这些幽灵来比车速, 而且这么做不算遵守交通安全. 但是他们说跟着空中的神秘的光大概是安全的, 因为负责它们的实体或组织看来是小心又合理的驾驶员.

  
下面是天气预报:

[“These and More Than These" -- Joseph Fink] (8)

\-----------------------------

欢迎回来, 各位听众!

今天,太阳没有在正确的时间落山，据CARLOS和他的科学家团队所报。他们相当肯定这个现象。他们核查了多个时钟，太阳肯定比它该落山的时间晚了10分钟才落。我问他们是否有任何的解释，但他们没有提供任何实际他大都围坐在一个座钟旁，盯着它，咕哝着，囔囔有语。但我们仍 然必须我们所对拥有阳光心存感激。我们生活在这个非常, 非常, 非常热的沙漠气候中，很容易忘掉这一点。但是如果没有太阳的话我们的生活实际上会变得更困难一些。所以下一次太阳升起时, 不管那是在什么时候，花点时间为它赐予我们沙漠小镇的所有温暖和光和, 是的, 极端的高温，而表示感激。

市议会想提醒大家关于天堂的层次和天使的等级的制度。他们要提醒的是，你们不应该知道这事。天堂的结构和天使组织结构图是享有特权的信息，只有市仪会会员在需要的情况下才有权知道。当你在RALPHS百货店购物，或在沙漠之花保龄球馆和游乐综合馆时，不要搭理你可能会碰见的任何天使或与他们交谈。它们只说假话谎言, 而且它们并不存在。请将所有的天使踪迹报告到市议会以便接受治疗。

现在播送一个简短的公共服务公告：鳄鱼。它们能杀了你的孩子吗？它们能。顺便加一句, 按我私人的评价，我认为最好的死法将是被巨蛇吞食：先是双脚然后全身进入到粘糊的洞里，会使你的人生完全的对称。

说起沙漠之花保龄球-娱乐综合馆，它的业主 TENDDY WILLIAMS 报告说他已经在五号球道的球瓶恢复区发现了一个庞大的地下城的入口。他说他还没敢涉足，只是瞧了瞧那些奇怪的尖顶和宽阔的街道。他还提到了从那地下大都市的深处传出隐约的人群嘈杂声。显然，那个入口是在一个保龄球，带着哗啦啦的, 回荡在那个无比巨大的洞穴里的回声,不慎滚入下面的城市时被发现。所以你知道，不管那个城市有什么样的居民...他们现在知道了我们的存在。而我们就可能很快会听到他们的反应。

完美又优雅的CARLOS，在前个休息时间来到我们的工作室，但谢绝留下来接受采访。他手上拿着个布满了电线和不停闪烁的灯管的盒子。他说他正在测验这个地方的物质。我不知道他指的是什么物质，但是那个盒子确实玩儿命地又吵又叫。当他把盒子贴近麦克风时, 那声音听起来像, 真的就像一群刚刚醒来的幼鸟。听起来真是疯狂。CARLOS满脸紧张。我从来没有见过具有那么强有力的下额的人扳出那样的脸色。他匆匆离开。告诉我们撤离大楼里的所有人. 但是,如果我这么做了- 谁会在这里跟外面的大家温柔地谈话呢？ 此刻在夜谷我们安顿地融入另一个晴朗夜空的和美丽的夜晚. 我希望各位有人相伴过度过此夜。或至少你有这样的美好的回忆。

晚安, 各位听众, 晚安.

 

===========================================================  
(1)RALPH - 是在美国西南地区特有的连锁店. 可以算是百货店, 但主要是卖菜的. 可以在加洲和亞利桑那州找到.

(2)狗公园- 不知大陆是否有-- 但是美国有专门散狗的公园/场地, 也就是所谓的狗公园.

(3)RICO老大的饼店 - 原文是披萨饼 (pizza), 但是美国披萨饼算是家常快餐, 所以文化上来讲, 我想可以相比的翻译也就是饼店了.

(4) 佳得乐 = Gatorade. 算是运动饮料吧. 至少我可以用这个名称在网上找到.

(5)全国步枪协会 -- National Rifle Association (NRA) --是的, 在美国真的有个这样的协会. 美国的枪支管理方面的事件, 我想我不用写各位也已经从国际新闻有所理解.

(6)印第安猎人的卡通头饰 -- 在美国"印第安人"是对美洲原住民非常不政治正確的侮辱人的称呼. 原因在于"印第安人"是哥倫布当年把北美当做印度所继承下来的错误名称, 而在哥倫布和欧洲国家侵略后,美洲原住民遭受屠杀, 被迫迁移,等等.而当年的种族歧视 (像带玩具头饰--如果各位好奇这为什么极为不尊重, 可以在网上查查美洲原住民的文化传统) 和"印第安人"这个名称一直维持到今天. 在美国大部分人会用更政治正確的"美洲原住民"的称呼. 加拿大用"第一民族".

(7)ARBY 快餐店 --在美国西南地区(加洲和亞利桑那州)特有的快餐店

(8)天气预报 --广播员说"下面是天气预报"后你会听到的不是天气预报, 是这首歌.


	2. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二集 “荧光彩云”

这沙漠似乎辽阔，甚至无际. 然而, 科学家告诉我们即便是在现在，在这沙漠的某处还有雪。

 

欢迎...来到夜谷.

 

[主题音乐]  
\-------------------------------------------------

 

夜谷旅游局的"另人向往的夜谷"活动已由宣传海报开幕。那些海报鼓励大家，带家人，去沿着辐射谷的风景小道来个短程游览. 他们的口号? "那里的风景绝对会让您窒息!" 海报和赠品 -- 塑料保护膜和呼吸器 -- 将会在附近小镇的警察局和冷饮店里。

接下来, 新闻报道.

我们的听众里是否有任何人看到那片从西方飘来的发光的云朵了吗? 亦或, JOHN PETERS,你知道, 那位农民? 今天早上他在山的西边上空看到了这片云。他说，若不是当时的时间不对头的话，他差点把它当作晚霞。 显然那云朵能发出各种颜色的光, 或也许它会在不同的目击者之间变色。但是，所有人都汇报说当它临近时能听到低低的呼啸声。

这朵彩云已造起一桩死亡事件。不过各位：这也许不算什么。如果我们为了每一起至少导致一个人死亡的神秘事件就让全镇关门闭户的话，那我们永远不会有时间做任何事情,对吧？这就是治安官的秘密警察的说辞。我同意--尽管我不会极端到赞成他们“直接冲向彩云，向它尖叫并挥舞双臂，看看它会有什么反应” 的建议。

那位“阿帕契【1】猎人”--我提醒各位，这是那位戴着巨大，卡通般的荒谬的印第安头饰的白人 -- 宣称他已发现了一些与最近的夜谷邮局事件有关的, 会令人不安的线索. 夜谷邮局由几周前从内传出巨大尖叫声之后已被市议会封闭. 这位白人说他利用"古印第安魔法"躲过了市议会的保安, 偷偷溜进了邮局, 然后亲眼目睹所有的信件和包裹都好像被一场旋风抛得是的，到处都是; 而且当场还有肉体烧焦的恶臭; 还有，有人在墙上用血写下了“将来会有更多的" 和 "快来了".

真不敢相信这家伙竟然说他用了"印第安魔法"吗。 真是个混蛋。

  
________________________________________________

 

顺便说件怪事：在此电台的男洗手间里有一只漂浮着的猫。他看起来是只非常愉快，健康的猫，只是他在离地面四英尺高的洗手槽旁边浮动着. 他似乎不能离开他他目前的悬浮的地点。如果你抚摸他，他会发出呼噜呼噜声，而且如果你够进的话, 它会跟普通的猫一样在你身上蹭。幸运的是，它正好挨着洗手槽，所以你很容易能在它能够得着的地方给它留下一点水和食物. 。。。有个宠物是挺好的。当然我希望它不是一只被困在男洗手间的一个飘浮的囚室里的宠物，但是各位：没有一只宠物是完美的。只有你学会接受真实的它时侯，它才会变得完美。

 

_________________________________________________

 

现在请听来自我们的赞助商的信息：

“我曾在凉爽的沙丘上漫步走过, 杂草丛生, 而在我上方的夜空里, 我发现了它. 未成熟的桃子的苦涩味，和一种我辩别不出，也无法逃避的气味。我记得其它无法逃避的时刻. 我记得其它的气味。月亮像一只受伤的动物偷偷潜行而去。世界失控般疯狂旋转。专注呼吸，放弃那些你曾拥有的，关于营养和闹钟的想法。我曾在凉爽的沙丘上漫步走过, 杂草丛生, 而在我上方的夜空里, 我发现了它.”

这个信息是由可口可乐提供播出。

 

\---------------------------

 

市议会，在和一个令人恐惧的不明机构的政府人员们合作之下，要求所有夜谷居民在今晚七点去一趟夜谷小学体育馆，以便完成一个简短的问卷调查。他们会问是关于那些我们当中肯定没人见过的神秘现象及没人会想出来的的奇怪念头的. 因为我们都是正常的! 因为要不然的话我们就都会被自己的社会抛弃. 记住: 如果你看到了什么, 什么都别说, 喝酒，忘记。

 

夜谷男童子军宣布关于他们等级制度的小小改变. 修改后的等级如下: 幼儿童子军, 少年童子军, 雏鹰童子军, 血盟童子军, 怪童子军, 无畏童子军, 黑暗童子军, 恐惧童子军, 最后还有，永恒童子军. 一如既往, 报名的过程是自动的和随机的，所以请各位留心任何藏红色的信封- 它会通知您，您的儿子已被选入审理过程了。

  
____________________________________________________

 

这大概不算什么, 各位听众, 但是JOHN PETERS--你知道, 那位农民 --他汇报那朵彩云正在夜谷老城的正上方, 而且看起来它在降着很大的小生灵雨. 犰狳，蜥蜴，一些乌鸦....那种东西. 幸运的是, 那些动物看起来早已死去, 所以夜谷动物管制部门表示，清理它们应该是轻而易举的事！ 就把它们扔在MISSION GROVE 公园的长明动物火葬堆上就成了...所以, 如果这是那彩云给我们的最遭的情况的话, 依我说，大家就继续该干啥就干啥吧, 继续你的每日家常. 只是要随身携带一把交好的, 比较结实的, 可以承受住, 比方说, 达到十磅左右的动物的坠落的雨伞. 我们将有更多在随这朵彩云爬过天空 的随时报道. 嘿! 我有个点子: 各位可以带你们的的孩子出去, 利用那云彩不停变化的色调来教他们各种颜色的名字! 这既有趣, 又可以给他们展示学问在实际生活中的应用。

 

提高警戒! 治安局的秘密警察正在正在追捕一个名为HIRIAM MCDANIELS的逃犯. 他在昨晚九点被逮捕后逃脱了监禁. MCDANIELS，据描述，是一位具有五个头的龙, 大约十八英尺高, 大部分是绿色的眼睛, 体重大曰三百六十英磅. 他涉嫌保险诈骗罪。 MCDANIELS昨晚因超速被拦检. 秘密警察在他出示一张为身高五英尺八英寸，名叫FRANK CHEN的男子的假驾照后产生了怀疑. 在确认“FRANK CHEN”实际上是位有五个头的, 从我们小小世界外的某个地方来的龙之后, 秘密警察搜查了MCDANIEL的车。 当地民权组织代表因警官无受权去搜查那辆车而表示抗议。 但是密警察提醒他们：我们的落后的法院系统可以认可任何枪支暴徒似的，阴暗的， 政府的，随时异想天开的，旧派权力主义的法律。而在此提醒之后，这些民权组织代表不得不退让。

秘密警察说MCDANIEL已用他的紫色的头喷火而逃离监禁。 他最后一次被看到是在他尖啸着飞过RED MESA【2】时。秘密警察正在寻找为了逮捕HIRIAM MCDANIEL的线索. 他们提醒您，如果您看到, 请务必不要接近他, 因为他真的是一条有五个头的龙。 如果您有任何信息, 请联系秘密警察。 请找BEN警官。 有帮助的情报提供者将会在他们的 “警觉居民”卡上获到一枚印章。 采集五个印章好得到一年的停车标记豁免!

现在，让我们一起来看看在社区行事日程！

在周六, 公共图书馆是不可知的。居民们将会从周六早上六点到当天晚上十一点忘记图书馆的存在。 图书馆将接受...一种装修。 哪种装修并不重要.

周日是点标记节! 记住: 用红点标记在你喜爱的事物，蓝点标你不喜欢的！ 搞混的话可能会造成永久性的后果。

在周一, LOUIE BLASKO将在LOUIE的音乐商店提供BLUEGRASS音乐课. 当然, 这店在多年前早被烧毁了, 而LOUIE马上带着他的保险金不见了踪影。 但是他捎话说，您应该带着您的乐器到曾经是他的商店的, 破损的, 盖满了灰的外壳里, 假装他在黑暗中指导着您。价格为每课50$, 要提前付款.

周二下午, 请各位， 为了支持太空血战居民会，参加夜谷家长协会举办的点心义卖。销售的经费将被用来支援中子弹开发并调配我们太阳系边缘的同盟。

周三因计划错误被取消了。 周四有场免费的音乐会...而且...这上只写了这么多。

 

____________________________________________________

 

JOHN PETERS- 你知道, 那位农民? -有新的情报。 听说那朵荧光彩云已经大小已经增加了一倍, 把所有的夜谷包围在它的奇怪的光芒和嗡嗡的歌声中。儿童棒球协会的管理部门已经宣布他们会继续举办下一场棒球赛, 虽然他们因为坠落的动物尸体在逐渐变大，将需要在球场上搭个棚子.

我已接到多个报告说有一头狮子 – 就像在非洲太阳烘烤着的平原上, 或者在当地的动物园带着尿痕的笼子里的 – 那种 – 坠落于White Sand冰急凌店. 该店会給任何能出办法把它弄下来的人提供免费的蛋卷冰急零。 治安局的秘密警察显然已经开始向荧光彩云喊了些问题, 好企图明白它究竟想干什么。

 

目前, 荧光彩云还没有回答任何问题。 荧光彩云并不需要于我们通话. 它 不会 感受 像 我们 眇小的 人类 所 感受.

它 并 不 需要 关于 爱 的 想 法 或 感 受.

荧 光 彩 云 已 是。 强大 的 荧 光 彩 云 万 岁.

万 万 岁.

 

然后 现在, 彩云的 奴隶们, 今天 的 天 气 预 报。

  
【音乐："The Bus is Late," by Satellite High】

 

_________________________________________________

 

抱歉, 各位听众! 我不太清楚前一段落发生些了什么. 换句话说, 我居然不记得发生些了什么! 我已经企图重放过一次录音带, 但是它全是空白的. 而且...它们闻起来有淡淡的...香草味.

在这会儿, 荧光彩云已经继续前进. 它现在只是远远的一个荧光点, 嗡嗡的飘向东边的一个未知的目的地. 我们也许永远也不会完全理解...或着说, 嗯,一点也不会理解...它到底是什么，和它为什么在我们社区里扔了这么多的死动物.

但是 - 而在这我得发表一点个人的体会 - 这就是生活的本质。 对不对? 有时候你会经历在当时觉的很重大的事件, 比如，一朵荧光彩云在吞噬你的整个社区, 而且在这些事件发生时, 它们感觉上好像它们是唯一重要的事件, 使你几乎无法想象在这个世界里可能有任何其他事件在同时发生。

但是， 然后，荧光彩云会继续前进。你也继续前进。 而那个事件以在你身后。 而且也许你会发现, 随着时间经过, 你越来越记不清这个事件。 或着...确切的来讲...可能像我这次这样， 什么都不记得了。 而这事件只会给你留下一种，对于生活中最重要的事情如何的短暂的，一种强烈的惊奇感。。。 还有那淡淡而幽雅的香草味.

亲爱的听众们, 这是一张清单: 在你观看日落时那种无法理解的感觉, 丢失又找到的宠物. 丢失但找不到的宠物, 丢失但找不到的宠物在月球上的秘密城市。 在观看的树。 在聆听的餐馆。 在思想的空洞。 在睡着前那一刻迷迷糊糊看到的脸.

颤抖的手伸向迫切需要的东西。三明治! 该吵闹时的安静。 该安静时的吵闹。 在你想要什么物质时的缺乏。 物质, 在你认为你只有缺乏的时候。 档案夹的透明的塑料片。 带香味的烘干片. 雨恨不得一片片的瓢泼而下。 夜晚。 休息。 睡眠。 结束。

晚安, 各位听众, 晚安.

 

=============================================================

  
【1】 Apache - 阿帕契 – 美国原住民的一个部族的统称.  
【2】 Red Mesa - 美国亚利桑那州的一个省区

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开始发现一字，一句的翻译可以给我单词完全正确， 但是也完全读不下去的作品。大概这就是为什么大家都说翻译是一门艺术。。。。


	3. Episode 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. 广播电台的管理部门

北极被午夜的太阳所照亮. 月球的表面被地球的表面所照亮. 我们的小镇也被一个高处我们无法解释的光。

欢迎来到夜谷.

【主题音乐】  
\-------------------------------------

夜谷日报宣布，由于经济衰退和识字人口的大量下滑，他们将削减他们的发行计划, 改为只在周一到周四发表. 周四的报刊将改称为周末版, 而在周日, 通常装满了重要的报纸 报亭将会装满了低脂牛奶。

当被问到, “为什么要装牛奶?” 时, 日报的发行编辑LEANNE HEART说, “保持不偏不倚的态度来报道新闻是很重要的。”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

夜谷商业协会骄傲地宣布他们在夜谷港及海滨游乐区之旁的新夜谷运动场开放了. 这运动场可坐50000人,但除了每年在十一月十日的秘密蒙面人的年度游行之外, 全年关闭. 在游行那天，我们所有的最喜爱的蒙面人--潜伏在夜谷小学的游乐场滑梯下的那位, 在狗公园里定期的碰头的那些, 和那个有时候会在光天化日之下偷婴儿的那位(因为某种另人无法理解的原因, 我们都袖手旁观, 随它的所作所为) -- 所有的它们都会炫耀的在夜谷体育场内游行。

我告诉您, 在拥有了这些新设施后, 这保证会看起来非常壮观.

然后在其余毫无意义的364天中，它保证会是个宽阔的, 黑暗的, 回声回荡的地方.

 

\---------------------------------

 

此刻本台又到了和广播电台的管理部门谈判工作合同的季节了! 这总是段有意思的时间. 当然, 我不许讨论它的细节, 但是当你无法看见你在面对什么谈判时, 谈判是件绕手的事.

广播电台的管理部门一天到晚都呆在它们的办公室里， 只用像从牙缝里吐瓜子皮一样的从门缝里吐出一封封信来与我们交谈. 然后, 在回答的时后, 你基本上就朝着那关闭的门嚷嚷, 希望管理部门能听见.

有时候你能看见半透明玻璃后有动静, 能看到庞大的形状在动, 古怪的须须在半空中抽过.

从建筑结构来讲, 管理部门的办公室的实际大小, 比起这楼的大小, 在物质方面有点说不通. 但是这也不好说, 因为从来没有人见过这办公室里是什么样子-只能从外面见见它的透光性.

各位, 我大概已经说的过多了. 我可以看见一封信刚从楼到飞出. 我祈祷它别是又叫我到人事部的暗匣子里去上那个训练课！

但是我能说什么? 我拥有一颗记者的心. 我不可能不报道新闻.

哦, 我的天…

让我们看看下七天的前瞻。

您的每日天气色调预报是:

周一: 松石绿.

周二: 暗灰褐色.

周三: 鸟蛋蓝.

周四: 松石绿/暗灰褐色.

周五: 煤灰色.

周六: 煤灰, 但有可能在下午转变为靛蓝色.

周日: 空洞色.

 

\---------------------------------------------

  
市议会希望我提醒各位我们有新的垃圾清理的活动. 夜谷是我们的家，而谁会想把自己的家里撒满了垃圾呢? 请把垃圾放入垃圾桶, 各位听众! 而且如果您看到了垃圾, 请拣起它，把它扔掉。做您所该做的义务。

除非那垃圾上表了个小小的红旗. 市议会希望我提醒各位：不要拣起或接近任何表上了红旗的垃圾.

记住这个口号: “没旗子? 扔进垃圾袋. 红旗子? 赶快逃跑!”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

听众们, 此刻许多人告诉我们他们的书不工作了. 看起来好像在所有在夜谷的图书完全停止了它们的工作. 科学家们正在研究一本坏了的书，企图理解它到底是怎么了.

此刻情况不明, 但是大家用的形容词里包括了 “火花”, “肉味”, “咬”, 和”致命的毒气”. 为了您的安全, 请在我们得获取更多关于这些问题和它们的性质和起源前不要打开任何书本.

市议会仅仅发表了一个短暂的声明, 表示他们对关于书的观点没有任何改变，而且，像他们原先的观点所表明的, 他们认为书是危险的，而并不建议任何人在私人住处储存任何书籍.

给夜谷居民另一个提醒: 有新闻来源报道在FLINT街的那个廉价二手运动用品店实际上是在掩护着世界政府. 这是在对于地点的深入调查和观察到在店上经常有黑色的直升机在一个黑色的直升机降落台上起起落落之后所得的结论， 因为这种现象并不是一座廉价二手运动用品店常有的. 我们在几周前送我们的实习生,CHAD, 到那店里去买一把网球拍--但是我们至今还没有回音.

这顺便把我们带到了一个有关的话题:

实习生CHAD的家长: 我们以惋惜的心情通知您，您的儿子已在进行社区广播的任务时丧失。我们会怀念而永记他的功劳. 希望您为了您已拥有您所拥有的家属而感到幸福。如果您需要运动用品的话, 您可以去试试我们夜谷社区广播电台旁边的PLAY BALL店! PLAY BALL只是在掩护治安局的秘密警察, 所以我们可以完全信赖它.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

在城边的LARRY LEROY汇报今天有一股蔓延的恐惧感来到了夜谷. 他首先感到了轻微的忧惧感, 然后一种逐渐恶化的担忧, 最后变成了绝命的恐慌. 这个感觉从他转到了车场的工作人员, 迫使他们半蹲在他们的车辆后, 用充满了恐惧的眼光张望着那空荡荡的天空.

这感觉并没有影响到老阿婆JOSIE, 大概因为她有天使的守护。 但是，这恐惧感已从那里传染了整个镇, 直到我们全都在颤抖地等待着一个我们还没能看到的可怕的东西.

我自己已经全身僵住, 肯定任何动作都会使我丧身，肯定我所说的每一句话就是我能说的最后一句.

当然, 这也可能是因为我正在跟广播电台的管理部门谈判工作合同, 而且刚刚受到了张另人发毛的信封。

还有, 我正与莱姆病奋斗.

但在此时, 蔓延的恐惧已离去。首先离开了在城边的LARRY LEROY, 然后离开那个车场—让那里的工作人员可以再次提供廉价的轻微地用过的车辆，然后最后离去我们所有其他的人 – 让我们再次恢复到我们每一刻都有可能是生死时刻，想猜也没用的心态.

此刻没人知道蔓延的恐惧下一步会向哪去 -- 希望它蔓延到沙崖去. 就算他们活该.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

有两位眼尖的听众捎来了消息，汇报CARLOS, 我们的好奇的科学界的来客, 剪去了他那头美丽的, 漂亮的头发. 他理去了他那绚丽的发丝! 理了! 剪短了!. 从他那造型完美的英明的头上剪得非常短了!

各位听众, 我并不太喜欢在他人的背后 – 即使他人是当地的名人的背后 – 乱讲闲话, 但是谁能不能给我解释一下CARLOS为什么会割剃 – 毁灭! – 他那头厚厚的黑发的任何部分...当然我们也不该忽略他那有尊严的, 提早白的鬓角。

哪位黑心的理发师会同意参与这种邪恶? 谁会为了普普通通的金钱, 或卑鄙的欢乐, 夺走我们小小社区的这么单纯, 但是这么重要的观看CARLOS的惊艳的发形的活动?

那两位无畏的新闻来源汇报是理发师TELLY. 喜欢运动的, 拥有梳子的海报的TELLY. 看来是理发师TELLY背叛了我们的社区.

理发师TELLY。

是在第五街西南端和OLD MUSK街接口的, 带着红色和白色旋转柱子和”TELLY”的牌子的店铺的，那位理发师TELLY.

TELLY大约5英尺9英寸高, 长着小胡子，挺着小锅肚. 他说话带着口音而且他经常会冷笑. 理发师TELLY剪了CARLOS的美丽的头发. 据报道说.

TELLY

下面, 在我静静心的同时, 让我们看一下交通.

哦, 哇!

啊，那看起来挺好的.

是呀。

真~是的。

好哇, 那也瞧着不错.

哦! 那位先生需要慢下来点! 我的朋友呀, 这又不是比赛! 至少, 不是真的比赛.

这是今天的交通.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

现在，一句评论.

各位听众, 您知道我不通常向大家求情. 但是此刻我得求求大家一块给广播电台的管理写信, 因为他们对我公开播放关于他们的外表和行动表示...不满, 而此刻他们已经威胁要结束我的节目--或也许我的生命 --而且他们是玩真的. 他们的用词...有点含糊不清.

当然, 我们不可能把信直接传递给管理, 因为从来没有人开过他们的门; 但是我们可以隔着门喊出信里的内容, 然后希望, 如果他们的肢体包括耳朵的话, 他们能听见您所想说的内容.

所以, 如果您喜欢本节目, 而且您还想听更多的这个节目, 我需要您的来音. 请把您的意见传递给那扇黑洞洞的办公室门后的那些一问三不知的东西.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

哦! 抱歉，各位听众. 我们将在播放我们的赞助商的讯息后回到我们的节目。

RICO老大的饼店赞助了本段报告。

听众们, 我们很自豪RICO老大是本节目的赞助商. 您不会在整个夜谷里找到一家比RICO老大更好的饼店.

就在几天前的傍晚, 我去了趟RICO老大的饼店. 我在馋一块美味的披萨饼. 而因为RICO老大是在夜谷里唯一一家没有被一场未查明的火灾烧毁的饼店 (而请注意我已经声明了它是填里最好的饼店), 我买了一牙RICO的, 带有两种店里特有的配方的, 披萨饼.

而天哪, 我吃的真美哪. 它的口味是绝妙的. 它的味道也是绝妙的. 而且这块饼, 它是热的.

有人告我, 就连蒙面人都在那吃饭。 那的服务员的确看起来好像他们空洞的目光经常躲闪他人的目光。

就连市议会都对RICO老大的高声称赞.

法律规定所有的夜谷居民每周必须在RICO老大的饼店吃一顿饭. 不去则是轻罪.

RICO老大的饼店. 没有人能做出像RICO老大那样的饼, 各位! 没人.

 

现在, 甜蜜的听众们...天气预报.

 

[“Bill and Annie" by Chuck Brodsky]

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

广播听众, 你们好.

我把我的话筒拖下来了, 而我此刻正已胎儿姿势缩在桌下, 为您现场直播.

你们写信了吗? 那你们应该立刻停止写信.

广播电台的管理部门在我的记忆里第一次打开了它的大门, 而他们正在本楼里游荡.

我不知道管理部门看起来什么样, 因为当时正是我躲进桌下的时候。我只能希望他们在此刻没有听现我在这干了什么, 要不我也就算一命呜呼了.

我只能听到一种咔哒咔哒的脚步声, 和一种轻轻的嘶嘶声--好像漏出的蒸气.

一位实习生当时出去看管理部门想要些什么，但是目前他还没回来. 如果您是JERRY HARTMAN, 夜谷社区广播电台的午后 电台操作员的亲属, 我很遗憾告诉你他大概已经去世, 或起码他已永远的被全身吸收到了管理部门里了!

我们会怀念实习生 JERRY和CHAD, 但是起码我们一定会在感恩节的 “已去世的居民” 化装赛里见到他们. 今年的比赛将会在上午10点到晚上9:45分在夜谷的商业市场下的工作休息室里举行. 赛场会有自费酒巴和两个TWISTER游戏板.

我将试试我是否能从这扇门后逃出去.

如果您今后再也没听到我的消息了的话 -- 为您报道是我的荣幸.

晚安, 夜谷, 并再见了!.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally done in 2015. Posting here now after I finally got an AO3 account and am ready to try my hand again at translating various things.


End file.
